Various exercising apparatus are known and including apparatus which do not utilize pulleys, belts, cables and cams. An advantage of such systems is that they require very little maintenance, they have been break-downs and are long lasting. Examples of such apparatus are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,062; 5,554,090; 5,304,107; and 3,917,262. However, there are problems associated with these apparatus and some of these problems comprise irregular resistance or load provided through the connections between the weight stack and the user element throughout a range of exercising motion by a user. Many of these devices also do not provide a "feeling" to the user that he is lifting or pushing weights. Another problem with some of these devices is that they do not provide a high level of safety due to interconnections being disposed too close to the hands or arms or legs of the user person. A still further problem is that some of these devices do not provide easy entry and exit access to the user as well as minimal adjustment requirements to adapt the machine to a user's stature. A still further disadvantage of some of these machines is that due to their mechanical complexities it is sometimes difficult for the user to ascertain how to use the machine.